The goal of the Path Core is to accession and prepare well characterized tissue for analysis.[unreadable] This effort will be led by Dr. Noam Harpaz Chief of GI Pathology at the Mount Sinai Medical[unreadable] Center, and two GI pathologists. Both human and mouse components are served by the core.[unreadable] This core will be heavily used by all projects with the following aims:[unreadable] Specific Aim 1: To retrieve, process, and distribute suitable specimens for the four Projects[unreadable] as needed (human - projects 1 and 3; murine - projects 2, 3 and 4).[unreadable] Specific Aim 2: To stabilize and preserve undistributed tissues for long-term storage and[unreadable] make them available to other Projects or investigators as needed.[unreadable] Specific Aim 3: To maintain a detailed tissue database (mouse and human) documenting[unreadable] the anatomic sources, the gross and microscopic pathological characteristics of the individual[unreadable] tissue specimens, and the clinical and pathological data pertaining to the patients (or mice)[unreadable] from whom specimens were derived. .[unreadable] Specific Aim 4: To perform blinded histologic evaluation and scoring of inflammation in the[unreadable] different murine models of IBD used in projects 2, 3 and 4. (Dr. Xu).